Takdir
by Chinatsu Kinoshita
Summary: Change summary Karin, seorang gadis hunter yang mengalami banyak kejadian aneh-menurutnya- . Mulai dari seorang vampire aneh yang selalu mengejarnya dan juga sebuah rahasia yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh ibunya. Apa rahasia itu?
1. Prolog

_**Takdir by Chinatsu Kinoshita**_

_**.**_

_**Kamichama Karin by Koge Donbo**_

_**.**_

_**Rated T**_

_**.**_

_**Genre Romance, Supernatural**_

_**.**_

_**Summary : Seorang gadis hunter jatuh kepelukan seorang vampire. Takdir terus berjalan membuat sang gadis tak bisa melawan perasaannya sendiri dan melupakan akal sehatnya yang terus berkata untuk tidak jatuh kepelukan sang vampire. Namun, apa yang terjadi saat dia mengetahui kalau dirinya juga seorang …. Vampire?**_

_**.**_

_Tuk …. Tuk ….. Tuk ….._

Sebuah langkah kaki terdengar di tengah kegelapan malam tersebut. Seorang gadis bersurai brunette tengah berlari dari sesuatu yang mengejarnya. Sekali-sekali ia menoleh kebelakang, hanya sekedar untuk memastikan sesuatu yang mengejarnya masih cukup jauh darinya. Nafasnya mulai memburu dikarenakan terus berlari.

Lalu tanpa sengaja ujung kakinya tersandung batu yang membuat tubuhnya yang cukup mungil terbanting ke depan. Kedua lututnya lecet, membuat sang gadis merintih kesakitan. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Ia langsung menoleh keselilingnya, berharap sesuatu yang mengejarnya masih jauh darinya. Agar ia bisa mencari tempat sembunyi sementara – walau ia yakin hal itu cukup mustahil - .

Dan sepertinya dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya, dikarenakan kini di depannya berdiri seorang pemuda bersurai pucat –Sesuatu yang mengejarnya dari tadi- yang tengah menyeringai lebar kearahnya. Sang gadis menahan nafasnya saat pemuda itu memegang kedua pundaknya dan mengangkat tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan tubuh sang pemuda.

''Percuma, kau seharusnya tau, kalau kau terhubung denganku. Kau tidak akan bisa kabur dariku. Karena kau milikku,''bisik pemuda itu dan menjilat telinga sang gadis dan menggigit pelan telinganya.

''Khhh …. L-lepaskan aku,''ucap sang gadis dan berusaha keras agar ia tidak mendesah. Pemuda itu menutup kedua matanya, lalu membuka keduanya secara cepat hingga matanya yang tadinya berwarna biru _Saphire_ berubah warna menjadi merah darah. Dengan sekali gerakan, gigi taringnya - yang sedari tadi tidak terlihat – menembus kulit leher sang gadis.

''A-Arrggghhhhh …..,''sang gadis hanya bisa berteriak tak kala gigi taring itu menembus kulit lehernya secara paksa. Namun tak ayal, sang gadis merasa lebih tenang dan nyaman saat sang pemuda memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Sang gadis hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Kenapa ia selalu merasa nyaman saat sang pemuda menghisap darahnya dan memeluknya seperti ini.

Hingga akhirnya pertahanan gadis itu runtuh. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba oleng dan terjatuh kedekapan sang pemuda. Gadis itu tidak bisa berpikir yang lain lagi selain ….

'_Aku menyukai dekapannya'_

_**~TBC~**_

N/A :

Yahoo~ minna-san~

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama Natsu hiatus, akhirnya Natsu bisa kembali muncul disini~

oke, Natsu akui cerita ini alurnya maksa.

soalnya Natsu pakai sistem kebut se menit sih ~

Natsu nggak tau mau ngomong apa lagi. Tapi Natsu akan sangat senang jika readers sekalian ingin mereviews~~ ^^

Akhir kata-

_**Reviews Please~~?**_


	2. Rahasia mulai terungkap

_**Takdir by Chinatsu Kinoshita**_

_**.**_

_**Kamichama Karin by Koge Donbo**_

_**.**_

_**Rated T**_

_**.**_

_**Genre Romance, Supernatural**_

_**.**_

_**Warning : OOC, Abal, ALur Maksa, Pendek, Jalan cerita susah dimengerti, dll, dst, dsb, etc**_

_**.**_

_**Summary : Karin, seorang gadis hunter yang mengalami banyak kejadian aneh-menurutnya- . Mulai dari seorang vampire aneh yang selalu mengejarnya dan juga sebuah rahasia yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh ibunya. Apa rahasia itu?**_

* * *

Cit Cit Cit

''Ngghh…''

Suara burung yang saling bersahutan di pagi hari membuat Karin – Gadis tadi malam - terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia bangun lalu duduk di salah satu sisi di tempat tidurnya. Salah satu tangannya mengucek matanya dan tangan yang satu lagi mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja di samping tempat tidurnya dan memeriksa jam berapa sekarang.

Ia hampir berteriak saat layar di ponselnya menampilkan angka 07:30 namun tak jadi saat melihat tanggal hari ini, hari minggu. Ia bangun lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Ia membuka pintu kamar mandinya, dan hal 'itu' terjadi. Tubuhnya menembus pintu kamar mandi, menyebabkan tubuhnya jatuh kelantai kamar mandi dan parahnya lagi, tubuhnya menembus lantai kamar mandi menyebabkan dia jatuh ke ruang bawah tanah di rumahnya.

''O-oww ….,'' ringisnya seraya mengelus dagunya yang sedari tadi terkena lantai yang ia tembus – Padahal tidak sakit - .

''Seharusnya aku lebih teliti lagi. Aku tak tau kenapa arwahku selalu keluar dari tubuhku setiap hari minggu, yang ku tau rasanya tetap sama, sakit sekali….,'' Karin mengeluh lalu berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya. Ia melihat sekeliling tempat ia terjatuh. Ia tak ingat sejak kapan rumahnya memiliki ruang bawah tanah, tapi ia tertarik untuk melihat-lihat.

Di ruangan ini hanya ada sebuah meja dengan beberapa kertas di atasnya, sebuah rak buku, dan juga pintu aneh berwarna putih dengan sebuah benda aneh tergantung di pintunya. Karin berjalan kearah meja dan menemukan sebuah buku kecil bertuliskan _'My Diary' _di sampulnya. Karin mengenal tulisan ini. Ini tulisan ibunya. Karena sangat penasaran, Karin membuka buku secara sembarang dan mulai membacanya.

* * *

_11 Maret XXXX_

_Aku tak tau apa yang merasukiku. Tapi ada satu hal yang ku ketahui, aku sudah membunuh'nya'. Aku sudah membunuh orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupku. Tapi entah kenapa aku tak merasa sedih sama sekali. Aku merasa senang, sangat senang. Aku senang karena akhirnya aku bisa membunuh orang yang membuatku merasa tersakiti._

_Tapi aku tetap merasa bersalah, aku tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan. Disamping mayatnya aku melihat anaknya menangis di sebelahnya. Iblis mulai merasukiku lagi. Aku menggendong gadis kecil itu dan membawanya pergi. Aku bisa menggunakanya sebagai 'alat'ku. Aku bisa menghilangkan ingatanya dan menggunakanya untuk mencapai impianku selama ini …_

_Membuat semua orang bertekuk lutut di hadapanku._

* * *

Karin mulai bingung setelah membaca salah satu isi buku harian ibunya. Apakah ini benar-benar milik ibunya? Atau hanyalah barang milik keluarga yang pernah tinggal disini? Ia yakin ibunya tak akan berani memiliki impian seperti ini. Ibunya itu seorang wanita yang lembut dan penuh kasih. Jadi tak mungkin ibunya mampu berbuat sekeji ini.

Tapi sesuatu terasa ganjil di pikirannya. Ia pernah kehilangan ingatanya sewaktu kecil, dan Karin mulai curiga kalau anak yang disebutkan disini adalah dirinya. Tapi ia diperalat untuk apa? Dan lagi, ibunya sangat bersikap baik kepadanya dan itu menambah point kecurigaanya, karna seperti sebuah pepatah 'Jangan nilai buku dari sampulnya' ditambah ia sama sekali tak tau seperti apa sifat ibunya dulu.

Tapi di buku itu dikatakan kalau ibu sang anak sudah mati. Tapi bukankah ibunya masih hidup? Bahkan mereka pernah tes DNA saat Karin pertama kali bangun dirumah sakit dan diberitahu kalau ia hilang ingatan. Pihak rumah sakit melakukan tes DNA karena takut kalau beliau bukan ibunya yang sebenarnya, tapi ternyata DNA mereka cocok.

Itu artinya dia benar-benar ibunya. Karin mulai mengindahkan pikiran-pikiran anehnya dan tersenyum lega. Ternyata bukan ia anak yang diperalat itu. Tapi siapa anak itu? Karin mulai berpikir lagi. Sebenarnya Karin merasa kasihan pada anak itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia tidak tau nama gadis itu, bagaimana ciri-cirinya, dan juga dimana ia tinggal.

Tapi sepertinya buku harian ibunya memiliki banyak informasi untuk itu. Jadi dengan nekadnya Karin mengambil buku harian itu dan melayang ke kamarnya. Sesampainya disana ia menyembunyikan buku harian ibunya di tumpukan buku pelajaranya dan ia segera kembali masuk ke tubuhnya yang masih terlelap.

Dan akhirnya iris hijau emerland itu menampakan dirinya. Karin bangun dengan semangat membara. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan meninjukannya keudara seraya berkata-

''Yosh! Aku akan menyelamatkan anak itu bagaimanapun caranya!''

_**~TBC~**_

N/A:

Minna! Gomen chap ini pendek dan lagi Natsu telat update T^T

Natsu sangat sibuk di RL hingga tidak bisa melanjutkannya secepat mungkin…

Oh, well mungkin ada beberapa kejadian yang membingungkan readers. Natsu akan menjelaskannya~~

Ehmm.. pertama tentang kenapa Karin bisa menembus lantai kamar mandi tapi saat ia berjalan di lantai kamarnya ia tidak tembus. Jawabanya karena Natsu pernah baca FF author lain yang menjelaskan arwah yang tanpa sengaja keluar dari tubuhnya karena ia belum mati bisa tetap berjalan, memegang benda seperti biasanya saat ia sedang terjaga dan tidak kehilangan kosentrasinya. Nah pas dikamar mandi itu sebenarnya pintunya terbuka sehingga Karin kehilangan kosentrasinya karna kaget dan akhirnya ia terjatuh! Hore! #DiTabok

Dan tentang kenapa arwah Karin bisa keluar dari tubuhnya akan dibahas di chap-chap selanjutnya~ jadi keep reading ;D

* * *

Balasan reviews:

25 : Gomen kalau terlalu singkat ne, soalnya Natsu sibuk di RL T^T Ganbatte mo!

Kirigaya Zikarishika : Eh? Hontou? Semoga anda merasa seperti itu juga di chap ini~

SITI UMROH ADINATA : Ini udah lanjut, gomen pendek XD

Vii Violetta Anais : Arigatou udah bilang keren! Ini dah lanjut kok XD

Hinata-chan : Gomen! Soalnya Natsu sibuk di RL. Semoga chap ini menarik XD

Agung : udah lanjut kok! Gomen kalau lama

Guest : sudah lanjut kok~ selamat membaca~

Azahnurbandini : Gomen kalau bikin penasaran… selamat membaca XD

dini212 : udah lanjut kok ~!

Yolanda : gomen kalau aneh, Natsu chapter kemarin bikinnya secepat kilat, sama kayak chap ini. XD

Ayu : Arigatou sudah menunggu! Udah lanjut kok~

Safni Radhika : Thanks for you support XD #Inggrisancur

Ryuuka Mikan : Ohohohoh~~ ngga papa~~ Natsu juga dah jarang ol kok XD seperti biasa, MiChan sangat jujur. Itulah kenapa Natsu mau temenan sama MiChan~~ #PelukJauh

Hayashi Hana-chan : eh? MiChan juga bilang begitu :3 Ganbatte mo ne~

* * *

Yossh~ Semua reviews dah dibalas~

Akhir Kata-

_**Reviews Please~?**_


End file.
